This invention relates to a connector connected to a plurality of cables and an electronic apparatus including the connector.
There have been proposed various kinds of connectors for connecting a plurality of small gauge coaxial cables to a circuit board or for connecting flat cables to a board. These types of connectors are disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2003-7401 and JP-A 2006-147473, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
According to JP-A 2003-7401 or JP-A 2006-147473, a connector comprises an insulator, a plurality of contacts held by the insulator, and a shell. The shell is attached to the insulator after a plurality of cables has been connected to the insulator.
This type of structure is required to have a certain level of strength, otherwise the connector, especially the thin-type connector, may be broken when attaching the cables to the insulator.